Henry the Octopus (song)
This article is about a song. For the mascot, see here. "Henry the Octopus" is the first song about Henry, which appeared in the 1992 album Here Comes a Song and Wiggle Time! video. A rewritten and re-recorded version appeared in the remade version of Wiggle Time!, and the Toot Toot! album. Listen Song Lyrics Lyric Variations Taiwanese 合唱 八達通亨利 生活在深藍色的大海中 八達通亨利 他是你和我的朋友 亨利有一支偉大的樂隊 在沙灘上玩 他會給你唱一首章魚的歌 他希望你一起唱歌 合唱 亨利喜歡為他的朋友做飯 他的天賦很棒，沒有盡頭 他會烤，烤和炒 他最喜歡的菜是海藻派 合唱 亨利笑得很開心 他希望你們都待一會兒 他會穿上他的鞋子和八條腿的褲子 並告訴你所有的觸手舞蹈 合唱 Translaton Translation chorus Octopus Henry Living in the deep blue sea Octopus Henry He is you and my friend Henry has a great band Playing on the beach He will sing you a song of octopus He wants you to sing together chorus Henry likes to cook for his friends. His talent is great, there is no end He will bake, roast and stir His favorite dish is seaweed. chorus Henry smiled very happy He hopes that you will stay for a while. He will put on his shoes and pants with eight legs. And tell you all the tentacle dance chorus Song Credits Trivia * The character and song were named after Tony Henry, a drummer from The Cockroaches. * The song credits on the the Wiggle Time! 2000 album, Karaoke Songs 3, the Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! documentary show Greg Page's name, although he didn't write this song. The same thing happened in the Shake, Wiggle and Roll book. Karaoke Songs 3 also show John Field's name. * Anthony Field does the voice of Henry in the 1992 version while in the 1998 version, Jeff does Henry's voice. * The 1992 version is slower whereas the 1998 version is faster. * The beginning of the 1998 version of the song is played on the game Missing Hats Game. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards. Although he's playing the accordion in the music video and voicing Henry the Octopus in the 1998 version. * The 1992 version had no guitar even though Murray and Anthony can be seen playing guitars in the 1993 music video. * Greg Page later gave royalties for the song's credits. Performances/Appearances Gallery * See here zh-tw:章魚Henry Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Music Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Duet songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs about Henry the Octopus Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs